Dominic Ketsueki
Dominic Ketsueki (ドミニク血液, Dominiku Ketsueki; literally Dominic Blood) is the brother-in-law of Enjin Ketsueki, and is called Nerujin by him. He usually hung around Koda when they were growing up, but has decided to become more independent, in order to achieve his goals. He is also the person Koda attempted to kill in order to help improve his Bankai. Their relationship since then has faltered, and caused him to become incredibly independent. The anger he feels toward Koda has again made him recreate Saibankan. Appearance Dominic takes his appearance very seriously. He claims to be one of the most "beautiful" people to reside within the Soul Society. His most prized possession is his dark slate blue robe. At the end of the sleeves and the very bottom of the robe is a light-colored (almost white) frill design. People argue that this brings out his "flamboyant" personality, but he claims that it was placed on there by his deceased wife. Over the shoulders of the robe is something similar to a shoulder length cloak. It completely covers his chest, and has a golden cross on the left breast. Tethered from either peck is a golden chain that adds onto his design. To compliment the chain the robe and the trim (near the frill) is a dark golden color. Personality Much like Koda, Dominic doesn't really care much for those around him. However, if they seem to benefit Dominic's cause, he will gladly aid them in any way possible. This way of living is usually considered "Might is Right" which simply implies that with power, you gain the ability to rule other people. He also follows "The Code of Hammurabi", which says "An Eye for An Eye, A Tooth for A Tooth". When he was a child he was much kinder, and incredibly envious of mother nature. He took care of plants constantly, and always jumped at the chance to go out with his friends. When he encountered Koda Ketsueki and his sister Emiko Ketsueki, his life seemingly changed. He became addicted to Emiko's presence and couldn't stand to be made fun of by Koda. That sudden change in his life made him the cold person he is today. History Unlike most of the people that were brought into the Ketsueki family, Dominic was given the choice to give Emiko his name, or take the Ketsueki name. He gladly took on the name, in hopes that Koda would see him as an equal. However, the amount of pain and pressure that he had received over the years, is the actual reason why Dominic took the name. Ketsueki means Blood, and he claims to have shed a great amount of it, out of frustration. When Dominic was little he always hung out around the gardens at his house. He took great care of them, and never allowed any part of them to leave his sight. This irritating habit caused him to encounter both Emiko and Koda Ketsueki. The amount of confusion that was present at that moment was said to be the cause of all of the Ketsueki family's worries. However, Dominic didn't learn about this until after his engagement to Emiko, which was around the age of 20. Up until that point he hung out around Koda and Emiko, doing as they asked in return for rare plants. Some people could say he was a gullible child. This strange and irritating habit (of being controlled by those two) forced him to take the life of a neighborhood dog. This dog belonged to Dominic's best friend, but was hated by Koda. Allowing Koda's irrational thinking to control his childish mind, Dominic did as told. This forced his family into poverty, and soon drove them insane. The amount of stress that was placed on top of Dominic caused him to reevaluate his life. In a fit of rage he attacked Koda. The two were evenly matched in opposite skills. Koda's strength was greatly on par with Dominic's endurance and stamina. The conflict ended in an almost fatal draw, but was intervened by Koda's father, who was later killed by Emiko (who was also being controlled by Koda's irrational thinking). In order to stop Emiko from committing suicide, Dominic promised to never fight with Koda as long as she was around. Finding it hard to keep his promise of never fighting, he proposed to Emiko at the age of 16. Since she had no father and no mother to tell her otherwise, she agreed. Within a years time Dominic had began to start a family with Emiko. Her stomach contained two unborn children. In an attempt to further protect his family, Dominic decided to become a Shinigami. Devoting all of his attention to graduating Shinō Academy. It took him 4 years to fully become a Shinigami (he wasn't one to do as he was told, and ended up slacking off on most of his lessons). When he returned to his home, he found Koda had also become a Shinigami. The conversation between the two went on for an hour before Emiko collapsed. When Dominic noticed his wife's body becoming cold, he began to question Koda. Koda instantly admitted to killing his sister, and forced him to go utterly insane. He attempted to attack Koda with the power of his Zanpakutō, but had not yet unlocked his Shikai or his Bankai, and failed to stand a chance. Equipment *'Tick-Tock Mice:' To make a living, Dominic had taken a job in Engineering. He originally cared for plants, and other type of greenery, but soon noticed that his method of growing them was terrible. His Tick-Tock Mice were created in order to release different types of fertilizer into multiple areas at once. However, after becoming a Shinigami, he incorporates his reiatsu into them. This allows him to spread his reiatsu out, without having to strain his body to spread it outward. *'Reiatsu Contact:' Dominic's ability to sense Reiatsu is not as good as those at captain-level, but could be be considered on par with a lieutenant's. In order to fill this gap he created a set of contacts that revolved around Reishi. Using an affect similar to a microscope, he is able to zoom in on 'clumps' of reiatsu. This is somewhat like a targeting system, and is signaled when his right eye turns red/orange. *'Quincy Cross:' The cross on Dominic's left breast, is actually an object that was given to him by Koda Ketsueki. Since Koda had experimented on his own body, and managed to become both a Quincy and a Shinigami, he decided he would at least share the experience with Dominic (with an arterial motive). This cross allows him to wield powers similar to that of a Quincy's. Powers & Abilities Unlike the others that are part of the Ketsueki and the Saibankan Monarch (including Koda Ketsueki) are able to release as much Reiryoku as Dominic. His innate ability to control and release such a great amount comes from his original family bloodline. This family's nickname was "Void" because of their ability to completely drown out sound when releasing the Reiryoku in close range of a target. The shear force has been stated (by Dominic) to knock out those with Great (and bellow) Spiritual Energy very easily. Unlike Koda Ketsueki, Dominic is unable to control the speed of his movements. With his Vast Reiryoku, his movements reach their pinnacle rather quickly. He usually jokes around with how fast he is, by saying stuff to taunt his opponent (ex: I'm sorry but I can't control how fast I decapitate my opponents). His favorite skill to use is Utsusemi, but he is more skilled in Senka, more then anything. Kidō Master: With the help of Dominic's Vast Reiryoku, his ability to increase the power of his Kidō puts him on (if not above) master level. The mechanics that Kidō uses are constantly being re-spoken within his head, allowing him to easily pull out all the knowledge of a spell, in order to use it. His favorite Kidō Spells are Soukatsutekien and Taihensame Ago, but is more skilled in techniques like Tajū Sandan. In order to defeat Koda Ketsueki (for killing Emiko) Dominic devoted his free time to learning how to wield his Zanpakutō without using Shikai or Bankai. His constant training in this allowed him to master complex techniques like Senmaioroshi which seems to use the mechanics of Shunpo to enhance the practitioners arm movements. This is his favorite technique (when it comes to Zanjutsu) and is the one he is most skilled in. With the use of his Quincy Cross (located on his left breast, attached to the mini cloak on his shoulders) Dominic is able to absorb the surrounding Reishi in the area. This allows him to create constructs similar to that of a Quincy's. Though, he usually uses it as a second source of power. This is only because most areas don't have reishi for him to absorb. Zanpakutō Fuchi (淵, literally Abyss) is Dominic's Zanpakutō. It's appearance is fairly similar to that of a normal Zanpakutō's but has an interesting feature. The texture of the blade is somewhat similar to granite tile, but has a durability of tungsten. It is dark slate blue in color, and has the inverted pattern scheme of granite tile. It is a total of 13.4 inches long (with the handle) and weighs almost nothing. * Fuchi is released with the command "Devour The Judged". It's appearance changes dramatically, taking on the appearance of a chain. The very tip of the chain has the original inverted granite design, while the rest is a smooth blue color. It completely coils around his arm, and then hangs down 10 more inches ( a total of 29 inches long). **'Shikai Special Ability:' Dominic's Zanpakutō has one ability. It is somewhat similar to the mythical powers of the Abyss, and is activated when Fuchi comes in contact with the target. When the target touches the chain, or is struck by it, they are injected with Dominic's Vast Reiryoku. The Reiryoku travels throughout and around the body, numbing the interior and exterior. This completely cuts off the flow of the enemy's Reiatsu, allowing him a great advantage. * Musabori Fuchi (むさぼり淵, literally Devouring Abyss)Dominic's Bankai is much different then normal Bankais. He uses his own Vast Reiryoku to increase the power of his Zanpakutō. This allows him to manifest a Zanpakutō Spirit, which also acts as the Bankai itself. This allows him to fight with his own abilities (like Kidō or Shunpo) while his Zanpakutō also fights. However, his Bankai can also be used like a regular one. When entering it, his Fuchi turns from a Chain, into a feather. **'Bankai Special Ability:' Dominic's Bankai uses the special ability of it's Shikai to grasp a better advantage against the opponent. The feathers clump together and gather around his body, taking on the illusion of a burning black flame. The flame burns, and also numbs the body (like a form of frostbite). They can be sharpened to help improve the offensive power of the Bankai (allowing them to pierce objects with a durability similar to iron). ***'Ein No Yume' (永遠の夢, literally "Eternal Dream"): One of the known affects of the "Abyss", is to mess with the senses of those that fall into it. Applying this affect to his own Zanpakutō's abilitties, he managed to create a technique with similar affects. Making any form of contact with his Zanpakutō (Fuchi), Dominic uses it's ability to numb/nullify it's target's reiatsu. However, instead of numbing the reiatsu, he instead numb's the senses. This voids out the target's sense of pain and their awareness (along with sight, touch, taste, smell, sound), and rewrites them to match Dominic's desire. ***'Hakanai Naitomea' (はかないナイトメア, literally "Ephemeral Nightmare"): In order to preserve the balance of the "Abyss", Dominic created a skill which could work in harmony with Ein No Yume. This ability is called "Ephemeral Nightmare" because the affect causes all previous skills to only last for up to 10 minutes. Using every ounce of his Vast Reiatsu, Dominic expells it accross the area. Anybody able to pick up the Reiatsu is considered to be caught within the "Abyss". Using the Reiatsu that was expelled, the entire area is turned into a "Weapon". Using his Musabori Fuchi, he can convert every ounce of the Reiatsu into a feather. The feathers can then be turned into flames (using Musabori Fuchi's abillities) and set fire to everything caught within the area. Shin'en Ni Chōsen (深淵に挑戦, literally "Venture Into The Abyss") is an ability where Dominic demonstrates his knowledge of the Abyss. In the mythical history of the so called "Jar of The Damned", there is a creature that watches over everything that falls into the Abyss. This creature is portrayed as a giant Raven, but has occasionally been described as Pterodactyl. The ability Shin'en Ni Chōsen, is an ability which uses the duplicated feathers to create a giant raven. The raven hovers over Dominic and allows him to use an ability similar to a combination of Taihensame Ago and Jōen Kūkuheki. *'Karasu Kuchibashi' (鴉嘴 literally "Crow Beak") This ability an improvised version of Taihensame Ago. It utilizes the same mechanics and principles, but has a bigger and stronger outcome. Using Fuchi's ability to numb and nullify the target's Reiatsu, it weakens the attacks that come at it, and then destroys them with its Vast Reiryoku power. The shape of the blast is in the form of the Raven, which is summoned when using Shin'en Ni Chōsen. Spirit Weapon *'Reishi Cutters:' After being given the Quincy Cross by Koda Ketsueki, Dominic has shown to use many unique abilities with it. One of them is the natural formation of a Spirit Weapon. His spirit weapon takes the form of a pair of scissors, which have tiny little silver chains coiled around them. Dominic's right hand (or whichever hand contains the scissors) becomes cloaked in chains, a darker color then the ones around his Reishi Cutters. *'Reishi Shooters:' Much like his Reishi Cutters, Dominic is able to create a weapon (made of Reishi) to utilize his new Quincy-based abilities. However, being that he is not an actual Quincy, his ability to produce these types of weapons are much weaker and slower then normal Quincy. When manifesting his second weapon (Reishi Shooters), he concentrates all his attention on the design and the appearance. The Reishi Shooter takes the form of a Cz75 1st. It doesn't take him long to make one, but he usually decides to manifest two. He also has a habit of creating a chain around it, allowing him to bring it back to him (if it was to get out of his possesion). **Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Even though Dominic is not a classified Quincy, he does possess the ability to use Heilig Pfeil. However, to use this technique, he must absorb the surrounding reishi. Condensing that Reishi into a projectile, he is then able to fire it from his Reishi Cutters and his Reishi Shooters. ***'Stark - Heilig Pfeil:' Using the chains manifested from the creation of his Reishi Shooters, Dominic is able to increase the strength of his Heilig Pfeil. Instead of just increasing it's power, Dominic has found a way to increase it's range. However, this takes a lot more Reishi then originally needed. ***'Schwach - Heilig Pfeil:' Instead of increasing the amount of Reishi used to create a normal Heilig Pfeil, Dominic thins it out, and sharpens it. This reduces the damage it can do, but increases it's speed. This conserves the amount of Reishi that is available to him, but can also consume most of his time, being that he has to concentrate on the perfect size and shape of the Heilig Pfeil. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): Dominic's Vollständig is Licht der Anstiftung Engel (光あおり天使, German for Light of Instigating Angle; Japanese for Incitement Light of The Angle). He activates it by utilizing an incredibly unique contraption within his . His gloves is pure white, but has thick black and gold trim running from the wrist to the middle and index finger. He uses a unique method of chopping a majority of his hair off (with his Reishi Cutters) to activate his Vollständig. When doing so, he releases a vast amount of in the form of a column. The column takes the shape of a Quincy Cross, but with the protrusions being filled with tiny black stars. When entering his Vollständig, his clothing becomes coiled in the golden strands of hair that he cut off hi head. The strands expand and become a burning yellow flame, completely smoldering his current clothing. The flames completely do away with his upper body clothing, and creates tribal tattoos (made with burn marks). His lower half is clad in pure solid gold armor, and is covered by a red cape-like sash. On either side of the sash is a golden insignia that looks like the Quincy Cross. His also manifests into two yellow blades of energy, which make up wings on his back. *'Spirit Weapon': Snapping his scissors in half, Dominic is able to change their form to something similar to what his wings look like. He can increase their size and their sharpness through the absorption of and the melding of . He is able to attach the two pieces to his Zanpakutō, and coat it with , completely changing it's appearance. He has also been shown to be able to manifest multiple spirit weapons at once, and fire them like arrows. He can also meld these spirit weapons with his Zanpakutō. However, when doing so, he is unable to activate his Bankai, and can only use his Shikai. It also becomes a cross between a broadsword and a saber. It has a solid golden hand guard which seems to be made up with the same thick metal a helmet is. The blade is pitch black, and has dark red markings all over it, similar to Dominic's tattoos. **'Complete Reishi Dominance': Dominic's ability to control and absorb has been increased greatly by the transformation underwent when he activated his Vollständig. His is now able to enslave the spiritual particles around him, and take them into his command. It could be said that he is able to enslave the used by other Quincy whom are not in their Vollständig form. The way he chooses to absorb is with his spirit weapon, or his hand. Trivia *Dominic's name is kind of a play on words. When pronounced in the English Language (Dom-in-ic) it sounds like Demonic. Since his last name is Blood, it kind of sounds like somebody is saying "Demonic Blood" which goes along with his history. His personality seemingly changed when he met Koda Ketsueki and Emiko Ketsueki. *The skills known as "Stark - Heilig Pfeil" and "Schwach - Heilig Pfeil" are not translated. I wanted to translate them into Japanese, but I couldn't find the accurate translation, so I left it out. However, if spoken in English, these words are: "Strong - Holy Arrow" and "Weak - Holy Arrow".